Wild Oats
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: A bachelor party goes awry. (Unbound Challenge Response)


**Title**: Wild Oats

****

**Summary**: A bachelor party goes awry. (Unbound Challenge Response)

****

**Author's Notes**: Most definitely not my best piece, but I was bored enough that it made sense at the time.

****

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, don't sue. If I didn't have a headache, this would be wittier.

~... .....-*-... .....~

"You're dating a balloon?" Nick guessed when he saw who stood on the other side of the door.

"Shush!" Greg scolded, clapping his hands over the blowup doll's ears. "Mindy will hear you. And she's not a balloon. She's a finely tuned and lovely woman who is a staple of all bachelor parties."

"Fine," relented Nick. "But it's your funeral."

"I'm sure Grissom will appreciate her," Greg said, making his way into the apartment. "And if not, someone else will."

Shaking his head, Nick followed the lab tech into his living room. Warrick and Brass were already there, on either end of the couch. 

"New girlfriend?" quipped Warrick.

"Nick beat you to the punch, my friend," Greg told him, flopping onto the couch. "Where's Grissom?"

"He should be here soon. Sara promised to get him out of the house before she went out."

At the mention of the bride's name, the men were reminded yet again of the oddity the last three months had held. 

When Brass had opened his mail one Tuesday morning to find an invitation for the union of Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, he had choked on his coffee. He wasn't even aware they were together… though that explained a lot. The sudden stability of their working relationship, and an increase in their already high solve rate. But they still arrived in separate vehicles – the one time Sara discussed it, she explained that it was easier if they had separate scenes- and no perceivable favouritism. 

Nobody was exactly sure how long they had been seeing each other, and in all likelihood they never would.

As if on cue, a knock at the door got their attention. It was Grissom, and he didn't look exceptionally pleased with the afternoon planned. 

"Come on," jibed Brass jollily. "Sara enjoyed hers."

Grissom wryly regarded his old friend.

"I know. She came home drunk and singing at three a.m.; woke up the neighbours." 

The men chuckled, but quickly turned back to the task at hand. 

"Come on…. Even you can't object to a bar, Grissom."

"It's not_ a_ bar I'm objecting to; it's the specific bar."

"Loosen up," Greg told him. "It's bad enough you didn't want strippers-"

Warrick cut him off. "Would you want to face Sara's wrath?"

"I made that decision myself, actually."

"But Grissom! This is, like, your last chance as a single man. The final opportunity to sow your wild oats!"

"Greg-" reprimanded Grissom. "Has it ever occurred to you that if you have wild oats to sow a week before your wedding, then perhaps you shouldn't be _getting_ married?"

The questioned man had no answer for this, and fell silent.

Grissom eventually caved though, and motioned for Nick to bring the car around.

"But you all have to work tonight, so don't go get yourselves drunk as skunks."

The men left the apartment, with Greg running back to pick up Mindy.

~*~

Upon wakening, Jim Brass found that the few memories he had of the bachelor party were hazy. What he did know could be summarized in two statements: One, it was morning. Two, this was not his house.

He stumbled out of the room, passing the sleeping forms of his party companions, and wandered aimlessly. It only took a minute to realize they were at Grissom's… he wasn't aware of anyone else who proudly displayed bug collections.

The hallway was relatively clean, but the living room was a disaster. Food wrappings were spread around, and multiple empty bottles of beer. Not to mention various, unidentified objects. It looked like things had gotten out of hand.

          From the next room he heard the clacking of keys, and went to investigate. Grissom was at his computer, looking over files. 

"Good morning Jim," he greeted smugly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't remember. What happened yesterday?"

"After you guys got us kicked out of the bar, we ended up here. And no, I don't know why. I was too busy covering for three absent CSIs and one homicide captain at work."

Brass grunted a reply, and turned to leave.

"Oh," Grissom added as an afterthought. "You're cleaning up the house before Sara gets back. She'll freak."

Groaning at the thought, Brass shook his head as he tripped over the debris.

………………………………..

Feedback appreciated.


End file.
